


At the Door

by AcidReflux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied NorIce, Sibling Incest, Sister!Reader, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidReflux/pseuds/AcidReflux
Summary: You have a fun night with Norwayidk dude





	At the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in like forever, and even then my style isn't too creative.

It was about 12:43 in the afternoon, the spring sun wasnt too high in the sky, funnily enough. You sat arond the table with your brothers, munching away at lunch and chatting.  
"Icey, it's been years now, and you still wont call me big brother. How come?" Norway cooly said, then taking a sip from his glass. the smallest of grins tugging at the corner of his mouth. You smiled yourself noticing this.  
"Because I'm not a freak like you!" Iceland, slammed his cup down in feigned anger, "I'm not into incest like you!" He snapped back.  
"That's not a true, how could you insult me like that. There's nothing wrong with calling your siblings pet names, right, elskling?" He looked at you, grinning fully now. You went along with his joke, giggling and asnwering with " Nope, nothing wrong with that big brother!" You grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly. Sticking your tongue out at Iceland. Your youngest brother simply huffed and finished gulping down his drink.  
You couldnt help but fill excited now, being so close to the brother you loved so so much, but the idea of lying about your relationship with Norway, walking on the edge of revealing your secrets to your family made you hot and bothered. For awhile now, Norway would get you alone and have his way with you. You two had so many flings and you couldn't see yourself stopping. Hoping to have a night like that tonight, you squeezed him harder and looked into his eyes with puppy dog eyes, big and sparkly. He simply nodded at you and went back to mocking Iceland.

Time passed, the sun set back over the dark forest in the distance, the house was still. Denmark was out in the nearest town, Sweden and Finland returned to their home, and Iceland was either sleeping or listening to his music. You tiptoed your way to your big brother's room, creaking open the door. You were wearing a camisole with a strap that slipped off your shoulder, and sports shorts that didn't really cover anything. Creaking open the door, revealed Norway, relaxing in bed on his phone, waiting for you. You smiled at him and bounded over, hopping onto the bed.  
"You seem excited." He stated, brusing his hand along your leg.  
"Yeah, I have been, you kept teasing me after lunch!" You hit his arm gently,pretending to look annoyed.  
"What, no I haven't." He, following your steps playing shooked. "Whatever , let's get started." Without waiting he pulled your shirt off, gently leaving cold yet seering hot kisses up your chest. You blushed and giggled. You loved seeing your cold, stoic, almost emotionless brother like this. Weak to his own desires. He continued his way up, slowly pushing you down into the bed, still kissing you. He licked up your neck, and bit down right under her jaw.  
"Ow" you yipped, " be gentle, I like to keep my complexion even." Norway sighed and kissed you on the lips ending your complaining. you pushed into his kiss, enjoying every bit of it until he surfaced for air.  
"Roll over, let's get going." Following his word to the tee, you turned onto your belly and lifted your ass up for your brother, he ripped off her shorts. Seems you skipped putting on panties tonight. That made it easier work, but Norway would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing your little ass in panties. He loved removing them and looking at the little wet spot in them he had helped you create.  
You closed your eyes, to focus more on your feeling. Your whole body was hot, boiling even. And your brothers cock pressed against your ass already made you feel like a hot stream of lust was passing over her sex. You anticipated his cock in you, it wasn't spectacular length wise, but, god, was it thick! Thinking about it made your mouth water.  
Norway, grabbed your hips, positioning his own to angle himself so he could enter your tight hole easily.You could hear him breathing heavily, just waiting to get inside of you and feel your warm velvety embrace. No longer being able to wait, you pushed back against him, only getting the tip in since he stopped and began rubbing his hands along the sides of your body. "Big brother, stop day dreaming, I'm right here, waiting." You pouted. His grip on you moved up to your chest, his arms wrapped around your bust as he proceeded to thrust aggresively into your cunt. It burned but you loved it!  
It was rare to see Norway so hungry for your body. Slamming his cock in, and slipping it out. God, you just wanted to be filled with his cum, dripping with seed, your brother's seed. You love to be swollen with his pride, you wouldn't even care how the ithers would react, you'd be to elated to care. You moaned loader than intended at this thought combined with Norway actions.  
"Shh!" He hissed between thrusts.  
"S-sorry, but I think Ice has his headphones in, he can't hear us.  
You both shared a small laugh and continued fucking like rabbits, moaning "big brother" for your older brother to hear. He loved it, the sound of your voice, how childish the saying was in comparison to the situation. How sinful it was, to want your own sibling sexually and acting upon it. You loved it too, you would give anything to constantly be under your brother, receiving his cock.  
"Good, girl, keep saying my name, I'm so close. Your little cunt is milking my cock."  
You kept repeating 'big brother' in an airy and ecsatic voice, you were so excited to have your big brother cover you in his seed. You'd love someday to be filled to the brim with his lust but this would suffice. His hip thrusts became eratic, his breathing more shallow. He was right on the edge.  
You turned your head to the side and moaned his named one more time as he pulled out, stroking his cock until his strings of love, fell upon your face and body. You were on cloud nine, warm, happy, heavenly. Nothing compared to these moments shared with your brother. Your legs shook as you rode out your orgasm, trembling with ecstacy. Coming off of your high, you opened your eyes to see Iceland peering through the door. You shot up, almost hitting Norway in the head.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, startled and then followed your gaze to his younger brother. "Ah, spying again Icey?" He smiled, voice exhausted and monotone as if he couldn't care less.  
"Fuck you too, I was so close, you couldn't have held out for any longer?" He complained, this is the most emotion you've heard from Emil. Wait, how long had he been spying on you, has then been happening everytime? The realization caused you to roll over and cover your blushing face. "HE KNOWS!?" You sqeaked  
"Yup, sorry about not informing you, it's my kink, I just like to watch..... you're really cute when you moan." He slowed his speech.  
"Oh my, does Icey, want a piece of our darling sister?"  
"Shu-shut up, I'm going to go to bed now."  
Norway got up, not before kissing you on the head. 'Goodnight' he mouthed and then ran out the door after Iceland. You heard "With that thing at full mast, sure, let me help" "NO!" fading down the hall into the other room. Despite the surprise, you still had a great night.


End file.
